Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a work planner, a method for planning work, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a work planning program.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-200368 discloses a work planner to prepare a work plan involving a plurality of executors such as robots. The work planner combines action commands for a plurality of robots with each other to prepare a work plan in which the robots cooperate in work.
As used herein, the action command refers to a command for making each robot perform actions corresponding to a piece of teaching data of the robot divided in accordance with a predetermined element such as work on a work point.